1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, more particularly to a dual mode touch sensing display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is a panel provided for sensing touch by a user via a finger or a stylus. The user may use the touch screen panel for writing, drawing, or inputting instructions through icons on a screen of the touch screen panel. In general, touch screen panels may be categorized into an electromagnetic sensing type, a capacitive sensing type, and a dual mode sensing type combining the electromagnetic sensing function and the capacitive sensing function.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electromagnetic touch sensing module 900 is illustrated, and includes a plurality of first sensing lines 911, a plurality of second sensing lines 912 intersecting the first sensing lines 911, and two sensing circuits 913 each coupled to a respective one of the first sensing lines 911 and the second sensing lines 912. The electromagnetic touch sensing module 900 uses the two sensing circuits 913 to respectively sense variations in current, frequency, and magnetic flux of the first sensing lines 911 and the second sensing lines 912, so as to determine a touch position of a magnetic stylus, or an electromagnetic stylus with a LC loop or a magnetic flux component.
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional capacitive touch sensing module 920 is illustrated, and includes a plurality of first electrode patterns 921 disposed parallel to each other, and a plurality of second electrode patterns 922 that are disposed parallel to each other and that are staggered with the first electrode patterns 921. The capacitive touch sensing module 920 uses overlapping portions of the first and second electrode patterns 921, 922 and capacitors of proximate electrodes to sense variations in redistribution of electric charges resulting from touching by a finger of the user, so as to detect touch actions by the user.
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional dual sensing mode touch screen panel may achieve an effect of combining electromagnetic sensing and capacitive sensing by means of disposing the capacitive sensing module 920 and the electromagnetic sensing module 900 onto opposite surfaces of a Liquid Crystal Display Module (LCM) 930. However, such design may increase an overall thickness of a display, and may increase a production cost of the display.